Her Two Dads
by sarabeth1
Summary: When it's time for Liz to give birth to her baby, Ressler wants to make sure giving the baby up is 100% what Liz truly wants. In the end, a strange little family unit is created. *Keenler story*


Just a little something that I think could make people who want Ressler to be the baby's dad and those who think Tom still has a right to his child happy.

When it's time for Liz to give birth to her baby, Ressler wants to make sure giving the baby up is 100% what Liz truly wants. In the end, a strange little family unit is created. This may be the start of more if anyone wants to see it.

Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 **Her Two Dads**

The ringing of his phone woke him in the dead of the night. His first instinct was to ignore it but realization hit him and he swiped the phone off his nightstand. Her voice was slightly panicked and he tried to reassure her everything would be fine as he threw clothes on and rushed out the door. Donald Ressler was never 100 percent sure this call would come but he was hopeful that in this very important time in his best friend's life she'd ask him to be there for her.

Reddington had tried to talk her out of it. Tom Keen tried his hardest to convince her adoption was the wrong choice but ultimately signed his rights away as Liz had requested. He had caught a glimpse of Tom Keen that day at the adoption agency. Ressler was waiting in his car for Liz who wanted him nearby but not in the room. He saw an image of a broken man who walked out of the adoption agency that day. That was the last Liz had heard from Tom but they knew he was still in town. Ressler wasn't sure how the man was coping. He knew Liz felt this was best for her child but part of him could sympathize with Tom and part of him knew Tom was sticking around in hopes Liz would change her mind.

"Liz, just take deep breaths. She will be here before you know it." Ressler felt her squeeze his hand as another contraction ripped through her. He glanced down to the doctor and took one last look at the nurse before putting his attention back on Liz.

"Thank you. For being here," she managed as the contraction went away.

"I would never allow you to go through this alone." He ran his hand through her hair. The doctor told her to prepare to push and the agony on Liz's face crushed him.

Thirty minutes later and the doctor asked if he wanted to cut the cord. Ressler nodded no. He wasn't the father. And after today he'd never see the baby again. And the thought of that cut him deep. He hadn't admitted to Liz his feelings yet, but watching the woman you love in that amount of physical pain was near impossible. Then to know at the end of it the baby would not be going home with her? And preparing for the emotional fall out? He wasn't ready to think about that.

"Would you like to hold her?" the doctor questioned.

"No. Please, just take her away. I can't. I just can't," Liz said in between sobs. "Ress?"

He kissed her forehead and took the baby who was now all bundled in his arms. His back was turned to Liz as her nurse tried to comfort her. Ressler nodded to the doctor and walked a few more steps away from Liz.

"I know the plan was to give her to the adoptive parents as soon as possible. But they haven't been called yet. I should have called the agency. But, she…she needs to know for sure this is what she wants. I know she can still back out if she wants her daughter. Can we just have some more time?" He looked from the doctor to the baby. The precious baby girl that was half Liz. In that moment, he fell in love.

"Of course. This is a very difficult and delicate time for any woman so why don't we take the baby to the nursey while mom gets some rest."

Liz assumed they were taking the baby to her new parents. Ressler wanted to tell her the truth but he also wanted privacy. Now that the baby was here it was real. And he wanted her to have one more shot at this. He followed them as they wheeled Liz up one floor to her room. He called down to the dining room and ordered her a meal and settled in on the bed beside her as she cried.

"She's not gone yet, Liz."

"What do you mean?" Liz looked up at him with tears rolling down her face.

"I mean I didn't call the agency yet. They don't know and you still have time to make a different decision."

"Ressler," she hissed and pushed him away. "You had no right!"

"No. I didn't. But, I want you to know 100 percent without a doubt this is what you want. I wasn't the most supportive when you told me. I know this. But, I should have been. I should have told you that you will be an excellent mother. That you will not have to do this alone. And that you don't have to be with Tom to raise a child with him. There will always be danger. Does that mean you never live the life you always dreamed? Have the family you always wanted?"

"Ress, please. Just don't." She turned her head from him.

"Just…look. He's not my favorite guy in the world. But, let me call Tom. Let him see her if he wants before she's gone. I lost a child once Liz. I know the pain."

Ressler watched as Liz took in his words. She reached over and grabbed her phone. "I don't want to see him or her. Please, let me be alone."

He nodded as he took the phone and headed in to the hallway. There were a few missed calls from Reddington and he was sure the man would be lingering the halls. He called Tom and found himself relieved that Tom said he'd be there right away. Ressler made sure the other man would be on the list of approved visitors then made his way to the nursery. Sure enough, he found one fedora wearing FBI Most Wanted criminal standing by the glass.

"How's our girl, Donald?" He didn't take his eyes off the baby in the middle.

"Hurting. Confused." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Tom's on his way. Liz approved it. Don't give him a hard time."

"And here I thought you hated him." Red turned to look at Ressler.

"He's losing his child. I think we both know he deserves a bit of peace from us?"

"Letting go of one's child is never easy." He patted Ressler's back. "I'm going to check on her. I assume she's not happy you are trying to change her mind?"

Ressler snorted. "Like you aren't going to try the same thing."

"Come see us when Tom leaves."

Ressler nodded and turned his attention back to the little baby he knew to be Liz's. She was beautiful and perfect in every way. A nurse waved him over to the door and when he went to see what she wanted she asked if he wanted to hold her again. He couldn't resist. He took the baby and sat down in the rocker. Unable to resist another urge, he pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures. Liz may never want to see them but one day she might.

He wasn't sure how long he held her for before looking up and seeing Tom at the glass. A look of awe on his face.

"That's her father. Can you let him in?"

The nurse nodded and it wasn't long before Tom was standing over them. Ressler carefully stood up while holding on to the baby girl.

"Liz doesn't want to see you. But you can have some time with her. The nurses aren't going to let you out of their sight so don't try to run off with her."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Why what?"

"This was you. Liz wouldn't have…she's…," Tom trailed off.

"She's confused. And you have a right to see her at least once." Ressler carefully handed the baby over. "I'll be outside when you are finished." Ressler leaned down and kissed the baby on the head, surprising himself.

"Thank you," Tom said but his eyes were on the baby.

Ressler didn't say anything. He just headed out and found the nearest chair to plop in. He didn't envy Tom one bit. And perhaps it was better he never see the baby but it was his choice to decide. He waited while Tom spent time with his daughter. He waited and he thought. Thought about the woman that little baby would be one day and he was sad he may never get to see it. He felt Tom standing above him again and looked up.

"I'll be leaving town shortly. I was just hoping she'd change her mind."

"It's not a done deal yet. Stick around."

"Have you told her you are in love with her yet?" Tom asked.

"No." Ressler shook his head. He just admitted to Tom he was in love with Liz. "I haven't. Now's not the best time."

"Maybe it is. I had hoped I'd be the man for her. She's made it clear I'm not. But, maybe if she thought there was a happy ending…maybe I won't lose my daughter."

Tom left without saying another word. Ressler took a few moments to compose himself before heading back to Liz. When he opened the door he found Red on the edge of her bed talking softly. Her food had arrived and she was pushing it around on the tray. Her eyes, bloodshot. Ressler knocked on the wall to announce his presence and Red waved him over.

"He's gone," Ressler announced before pulling a chair up.

"Red said she's beautiful."

Ressler shared a brief smile with Red. She was showing interest. "Thankfully, she looks like you."

"I know you mean well. But, I can't do this. I can't raise a baby. I'm a felon. Her father is an ex-spy. She is doomed." Liz wiped her eyes.

"I'll help you. I'll be by your side every step of the way." Ressler pulled his chair closer.

"See, Lizzie. I told you." Red smiled. "The family will be heartbroken you backed out. But this is your daughter. You can do this. You have Donald. And you have me."

"You bring danger in to my life." Liz frowned.

"I can give you a new life," Red said softly.

Ressler knew what that meant. A new life. A new identity.

"Donald is in love you." Red turned to Ressler. "Isn't that right?"

"Reddington…," Ressler warned. He was angry at Red but now the cat was out of the bag. "Liz, I love you. And I love that baby down the hall. Let me be there to help you. You don't have to love me back. I don't expect it. But, let me help you."

IIIIIIII

ONE YEAR LATER

Ressler looked around the house that was filled with pink balloons and streamers. He could hear the laughter in the living room as he reached in the fridge for a few beers. He still was in awe that this time last year there was a good possibility he wouldn't have had this opportunity. The chance to be with the love of his life. To help raise her child. To celebrate her birthday. This wasn't just a celebration of their daughter's birth. It was a celebration of a new life for all of them.

"When are you going to make it official?"

"Excuse me?" Ressler turned around to see Tom standing in the entry way.

"When are you going to propose?"

"I'm not sure I want to discuss that with you." Ressler handed him a beer. "This situation is awkward enough."

"Yeah, well I have my daughter in my life. I have you to thank for that."

"Ress?" Liz called from the dining room. "Bring out the cake?"

Ressler set his beer down and grabbed the mini cake meant for smashing and put it in Tom's hand. Then he grabbed the larger cake in his own hands and was preparing to head toward the party. Tom smiled as he followed. As they entered the dining room the guests began to sing Happy Birthday. Ressler set the large cake down and walked around to Liz who was standing next to their daughter. Tom walked to the other side and slid the cake in front of the baby.

"Happy Birthday dear Sami, Happy Birthday to you," they all sang.

IIIIIIII

THREE YEARS LATER

Ressler hissed as he tripped once again over a baby doll. He knew it was unrealistic to expect a four year old to always pick up her toys but leaving them on the stairs wasn't the safest thing in the world. He just got home from work and knew by the car in the drive way Tom was already there to get Samantha for the weekend. Liz met him at the top of the stairs smiling at him.

"She has him braiding her hair…," Liz laughed.

"She won't let me do that!"

"You ripped her Barbie's head off last time you tried. You'll get there but until Barbie survives a lesson she's not letting you touch her hair."

"That bimbo? Sami is going to hold that against me?" Ressler laughed as he neared their daughter's room. He opened the door to find his daughter with a very sloppy braid going down her head.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped off the bed and in to his arms. "Daddy did my hair."

It was still weird hearing her call both of them daddy but that was who they were. A discussion had come up once over what to have Sami call each man before Liz stated the obvious. They were both her father and they both deserved the title.

"He sure did. Are you all packed for your weekend with him?" Ressler nodded to Tom as he lifted a bag. "I'm going to miss you," he said as he held her tight.

"You say that every time." Sami giggled.

"It's because it's true," Tom answered for Ressler. He ruffled her hair and headed down the door. "I was going to take her to see that new Disney movie this weekend but Liz said you wanted to take her," Tom said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah but you can take her. It's too difficult on a weeknight. And you get her on the weekends." Ressler stuffed his hands in his pocket. He wouldn't be jealous that Tom got her nearly every weekend. No, it was an agreement they all decided on.

"Yeah, so we are going to the noon showing tomorrow. We'll pick you up."

"Yay!" Sami cheered as she hugged Tom. "Can Grandpa Red come too?"

"NO!" Tom and Ress said at the same time.

And that was the beginning. All it took was one little girl to bring together an FBI Agent, a felon and ex-secret operative. It wasn't the last time Tom and Ressler would put their differences aside for Samantha Keen. They made up an odd little family but it worked. And Ressler wouldn't trade Sami or Liz for anything.


End file.
